Cloud and Sephy meet a genie
by Karloff
Summary: This is my first one so enjoy. No flaming. Bye.


Cloud and Sephiroth meet a genie 

Notes

This is my first fanfiction. No flames please. I know that this has nothing to do with cloud and sephy but they are sexy so stay with me. Ok. Enjoy it please. The good stuff begins in chapter 3. Seroiously. This has nothing to do with ff7. I am just using the characters.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Cloud and Sephiroth were best friends who had both just recently gotten a room together while they were in college.**_

_**Sephiroth had no idea that his best friend cloud was holding a secret from him.**_

_**Cloud had a genie.**_

_**Cloud had used this genie since they he was 10. Normally a genie only granted three wishes but Cloud had a loophole.**_

_**He wished for 3 more wishes each time he was about to run out.**_

_**Now that was against the rules so Cloud wished that that rule didn't exist and it all worked out fine.**_

_**Anyway, back to the story.**_

_**One night Sephiroth came home crying.**_

_**"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.**_

_**"My girlfriend Aeris just left me because she became a Lesbian with Tifa."**_

_**"That's hot." Cloud thought.**_

_**"I don't know how she became a lesbian."**_

_**"Maybe it's because of all the gay media and such."**_

_**"I don't know. I'm going to go to sleep."**_

_**He ran to his room and locked the door.**_

_**Just then Cloud's genie appeared.**_

_**"I saw what happened."**_

_**"Genie. Sephiroth is really upset. Is there anything you can do that would make him happy?"**_

_**"Maybe. You would have to wish it first."**_

_**"Well I could wish that Aeris fell back in love with Sephy but I don't think that's right."**_

_**"Humm."**_

_**"I know. Sephiroth can decide for himself. I wish he you were his genie until I said so."**_

_**"Can do."**_

_**That instant genie burst into smoke and reappeared in Sephiroth's room.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sephiroth lay crying into his pillow when genie appeared.**_

_**"Sephiroth. I am your genie. I have been sent here to aid your wounds. How may I serve you master?"**_

_**"A genie? That's nice."**_

_**"Anything I can do for you sir? By the way. I can only give you three wishes so if when you get to one left wish for three more."**_

_**"Alright. Genie, can I wish for something really personal?"**_

_**"Of course sir."**_

_**"Ok. I wish……."**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Cloud woke up in a bed made of lepard skins. He was in a room made completely of wood with vines hanging from the ceiling. He was wearing a torn up rags that came in the form of a nighty.**_

_**Then Sephiroth came in the room.**_

_**He was wearing a rag that covered his privates, that was all.**_

_**"Hello Jane." He said sexily.**_

_**"Jane? Sephiroth, it's me Cloud. What is going on?"**_

_**"Hold on."**_

_**Sephiroth closed the door and genie appeared.**_

_**"Genie. I was right. Cloud isn't gay. So I wish that Cloud would only say and do what I wanted him to do. And I wish for three more wishes."**_

_**"Done."**_

_**"Now my fantasy has come true."**_

_**Sephiroth walked back in and grabed onto the vine near the door.**_

_**"Are you ready Jane?" He asked.**_

_**"What the hell are you talking about?" Cloud thought.**_

_**"Of course George." He said.**_

_**"What the hell? Why did I say that?" Cloud thought.**_

_**"Prepare." Sephiroth said.**_

_**He then swung on the vine onto the bed and landed between Clouds legs.**_

_**He moved the blanket out of the way and moved his hand slowly over towards the bottom of Cloud's rags.**_

_**"Why can't I move?" Cloud thought desperately.**_

_**He moved his hand under Clouds rags and felt the front of Cloud's lepard skin panties.**_

_**"O yeah." Cloud said but he thought "Get away from me. RAPE!"**_

_**"Relax and let me do the work."**_

_**Sephiroth moved his long fingers across the front of Cloud's panties slowly.**_

_**He then proceeded to remove Cloud's rags slowly.**_

_**He pulled it off and through it across the room.**_

_**Cloud was now wearing a pair of lepard skin Bra and Panties.**_

_**"What the hell and I wearing?" Cloud thought.**_

_**Sephiroth them moved close and started making out with Cloud.**_

_**"Nooooooooooooo. Stop. No. No. God help me." Cloud thought.**_

_**Cloud then pulled him away and they stood up. Cloud grabed Sephiroth's rags and ripped them off revealing that Sephiroth was wearing Lepard skin briefs.**_

_**"sexy." Cloud said.**_

_**"No it's not. Stay away Sephy." Cloud thought.**_

_**Sephiroth came closer and they went under the bed sheets.**_

_**Sephiroth unstrapped Cloud's Bra.**_

_**He threw it out of the bed sheets.**_

_**He then went and removed Cloud's panties.**_

_**"Much better." Sephiroth said.**_

_**"No it's not. Well…. Not the point. Help genie. Help me." Cloud thought.**_

_**Cloud the reached down and removed Sephiroth's briefs.**_

_**"Much better." Cloud said.**_

_**"Ewww. We are touching."**_

_**The hugged and made out as their areas rubbed together.**_

_**Sephiroth then moved his head down and started licking Clouds chest.**_

_**"STOP. Please stop." Cloud thought.**_

_**Sephiroth then got up and walked over to the door.**_

_**Cloud stared at his naked body.**_

_**Sephiroth then through Cloud a lepard skin blanket.**_

_**"I don't want my lover to catch a cold."**_

_**Cloud smiled as Sephy left.**_

_**"What the hell is going on? I need a shower and a priest." He thought.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Cloud awoke to find himself in a normal looking room. The room looked just like his old bedroom except there weren't any cloths on the ground.**_

_**"Good. It was all a dream." Cloud thought. "Wait. Why can't I talk still?"**_

_**He got up and walked into his bathroom.**_

_**He looked into the mirror and saw that he looked the same.**_

_**He walked out into the living room to find Sephiroth making eggs.**_

_**"Hi lover." He said.**_

_**"Hello lover." Cloud said flopping down on the couch.**_

_**"Why did I say that? I can move freely now but I can't control what I say. Dahmit."**_

_**"So are your ready for school?"**_

_**"School. We are not in school,anymore." Cloud thought.**_

_**"Soon." He said.**_

_**"Well here is your eggs. After words get dressed in your uniform and we will go together on the bus."**_

_**Sephiroth came around the counter to reveal that he was wearing nothing but a pair of pink briefs. His buldge really showed in them. He walked towards cloud and handed him a plate.**_

_**Cloud started eating and Sephiroth walked into his bedroom.**_

_**When Cloud finished he realized that he was also wearing pink briefs.**_

_**"What the hell?" He thought.**_

_**He walked into his room and saw that Sephiroth was in there.**_

_**Only he was different.**_

_**He was wearing a Japanese school girls outfit.**_

_**He had a green mini skirt and blouse on. He was applying a little bit of make up on.**_

_**"Cloud. Why aren't you dressed? I will help you."**_

_**Sephiroth walked towards him and removed his underwear.**_

_**He then put on a black pair. Then a black bra to match. He stuffed it too.**_

_**He reached into the closet and pulled out a uniform just Like Sephiroth's. He then placed it on Cloud and put his shoes on.**_

_**He then helped Cloud do his make-up.**_

_**"OMG. This sucks. Help me genie." Cloud moaned in his mind.**_

_**Sephiroth then dragged him to the front of their house.**_

_**A school bus came and they got on.**_

_**On the bus were boys and girls. No one seemed to notice Cloud and Sephy were guys. All the people were Japanese.**_

_**They sat down in the front.**_

_**The bus took off and arrived in front of a school a half in hour later.**_

_**They got off and entered the school.**_

_**The bell rang as soon as they got in and they got to class.**_

_**They sat in the front row in every class.**_

_**They noon struck and it was time for gym.**_

_**They went to the guys changing room.**_

_**"Wrong locker room." One of the boys shouted.**_

_**"Nope. We are guys."**_

_**Everyone in there moaned.**_

_**As they walked to their lockers the boys shoved them and taught them.**_

_**They undressed until they were in their underwear.**_

_**Cloud pulled out this suit that looked like what a gymnastic woman would wear. You know what I mean.**_

_**He put it on and so did Sephy.**_

_**All the other boys wore shorts and a tank top.**_

_**They went outside and started excercising.**_

_**When they came back in they dressed and left. School ended and they came home.**_

_**"This fantasy sucked." Sephiroth moaned.**_

_**"Huh?" Cloud asked.**_

_**"Nothing."**_

_**Sephiroth went into his room and closed the door.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Cloud woke up to find himself on a beach chair.**_

_**He was on his stomach.**_

_**He then noticed that he was wearing a black speedo.**_

_**"No. Not in this much public." Cloud thought.**_

_**Sephiroth was rubbing lotion on Cloud's back.**_

_**Sephiroth had on a silver speedo.**_

_**"Are you likeing this?" Sephiroth asked.**_

_**"Yeah." Cloud answered.**_

_**"No." Cloud thought.**_

_**Cloud was watching the people on the beech as Sephy sat in a beech chair right next to him.**_

_**All the people on the beech were men and they all wore Seedos. They were all very sexy.**_

_**"No. This is a gay beech."**_

_**They got their tan and splashed in the water some.**_

_**They then went boogie bording.**_

_**Sephiroth went to rent two and come back with one.**_

_**"Don't worry. You can ride on my back."**_

_**Cloud then got on Sephy's back as they went in to the water.**_

_**Sephiroth went too far though and there was a wave too big that came after them.**_

_**Cloud couldn't hold on and flew in the water.**_

_**When he reamerged he saw that his speedo was gone.**_

_**Sephiroth was next to him and his speedo was gone too.**_

_**"Look what happened." Sephiroth said happily.**_

_**He then told Cloud to hop on his back and the went again. Naked.**_

_**They did all night and in the morning they went home and both got in the shower.**_

_**The bathed each others naked bodies for an hour before going to bed and sleeping naked.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Cloud woke up to see Sephy next to him naked.**_

_**"Cloud. I want you to say what you are really thinking."**_

_**At that instant Cloud could talk again.**_

_**"Ok. I wish Sephy didn't have a genie anymore."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**Sephiroth woke up to see Cloud standing in front of him with his genie.**_

_**"What are you going to do to me?" Sephy asked.**_

_**"Genie. I wish that Sephy had his school girls outfit again."**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
